<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like the songs by sanzuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528602">just like the songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh'>sanzuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rhaegar Wins AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonsa Drabbles Day 2 Songs</p><p>Jon has been fostered in Winterfell and he and Sansa have fallen in love, but Sansa has been betrothed to Jon's half-brother Aegon since she was three. The crown prince has come to Winterfell with a large retinue to celebrate their betrothal and take Sansa back to King's Landing for the wedding. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Year Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like the songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts">vivilove</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A time for us, someday there'll be</em><br/>
<em>When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free</em><br/>
<em>A time when dreams, so long denied</em><br/>
<em>Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon is not quite sure whether Sansa is brave or just stupid and reckless. In her defense, she's been asked to sing, and this is not the first song she has sung tonight, but it's probably the only one she should have avoided. Sansa of all people should understand that singing about Aemon the Dragonknight's doomed love for his brother's queen on tonight of all nights, and in this particular company might be considered unwise.</p><p>Perhaps he shouldn't be worrying. Aegon isn't even looking at her. He's drinking and laughing with his friends. Jon doesn't understand that either. If this was his betrothal feast, and Sansa was to be his bride soon, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her all night. He's having a hard time trying not to gaze at her with glassy eyes as it is.</p><p>But then again, Aegon may have eyes to see how beautiful Sansa is, but he's been told she was beautiful since he was old enough to understand she would be his queen one day, and he doesn't know the woman beneath that beauty, like Jon does. And it wasn't Aegon who asked Sansa to sing for his retinue, it was Lord Baelish. And it was Rhaenys who insisted that Sansa continued after the third song, and she's one of the few guests who is still paying attention. If Sansa's choice has set off any suspicions, the people who are present in Winterfell's Great Hall are good at concealing them.</p><p>There is one pair of eyes that has been watching him closely all evening though, and he can feel their blue ice burning into his back. He tries to be casual when he shifts to confirm his own suspicions, only to find Lady Stark glowering at him. Despite himself, Jon flinches and turns away from her glare, even though part of him is tempted to scowl right back and offer her a smirk in response. He empties his cup of wine and slams it down on the table, shoving his chair back and barely restraining himself from kicking it over.</p><p>It's a good thing he doesn't. He must have drunk more wine than he realized, as the floor is unsteady under his feet when he rises, and he has to grip the back of his chair to steady himself. When he finds his footing again, he whirls and bolts before anyone can see his anger, or worse, his wine-induced tears. When he tries to squeeze through two of his half-brother's guards, his feet get tangled and he almost crashes into a serving girl. At least the ringing in his ears almost drowns out the booming laughter as he flees from the hall. </p><p>The yard is quiet and empty, which suits Jon just fine. He should know better by now. He's the bastard whose existence almost tore the realm apart, who almost brought down his father's house. He will never have a crown, or a real name. He'll never have glory. No one will ever sing songs about him. And he'll never have Sansa. She was born to be queen, she was never meant for the likes of him.</p><p>Jon hardly notices the passing of time as he paces the yard, letting the wind hit his face and tangle up his hair, but all of a sudden she's there, and she's putting her hand on his arm. As always, her touch soothes him and makes him ache at the same time. </p><p>He looks up to find her smiling at him, her cheeks flushed, and the light spilling out from the open windows is lighting a fire in her coppery hair. "Have you decided yet?"</p><p>She doesn't need to specify what she's asking. She wants him to come south with her, as her personal sworn shield, perhaps even join Aegon's King's Guard once he ascends the Throne. But Uncle Benjen has offered him a place at Castle Black. He might stay in Winterfell, and be Robb's right hand. He could even go to Essos to become a sellsword, if he wished to.</p><p>He has tried to imagine it a thousand times, going south with her, having her so close and yet never his to love or hold or touch, seeing her with the half-brother he both loathes and loves. It will be torture, and yet he knows he won't be able to refuse her. </p><p>When he still hasn't answered her question after a long time, she breaks the silence. "Where will you go?" He doesn't miss how her voice almost breaks on the last word. How could she ever doubt him? </p><p>He takes her hand and squeezes it. It's not enough. He wants to embrace her and kiss her, but he knows there will be no turning back once he goes there, so he tries to satisfy himself by brushing his thumb over her knuckles. He waits for her to look up at him before saying, "Wherever you are going."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song lyrics from <em>A Time For Us</em>, from the 1968 version of <em>Romeo and Juliet</em></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>